I love you forever and alwaysxo
by forever-and-alwaays-x
Summary: Takes place after Tuesday's episode. When Lauren decides not to give up on Joey and to keep fighting for him what will happen? Will he tell her the truth? Or is this the end for Joey and Lauren? Joey/Lauren Jouren don't like the pairing don't read:)xxx
1. Is this the end?

Lauren's POV:

I shot up in my bed, he was everywhere, in every dream, everywhere I turned, I couldn't get him out of my head. I sighed and got out of bed. I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I got out of the shower and dried off, I got changed and then I headed downstairs and into the kitchen where mum, dad and Abi were all huddled around the table.

"Morning Guys!" I said

"Morning Darling!" my mum replied getting up to get me some toast.

"So, Lauren what are your plans for today then?" my dad asked as he looked away from Abi.

"I'll probably just watch telly, might go out and see Alice you know then usual stuff" I replied.

"Right so you mean lying on your backside doing nothing all day, hmm I might join you!" Abi laughed.

"Haha very funny" I replied.

"I know" she proclaimed.

"SARCASM BABY!" I screamed.

"Alright Lauren, be quiet and eat this will you?" my mum said just as the doorbell went.

"I'll get it!" Abi proclaimed.

Abi ran to get the door as me, mum and dad were laughing about her excitement.

"Oh hey Al come in, Lauren it's Alice!" Abi shouted coming into the kitchen.

"Why thank you ever so much Sherlock!" I replied sarcastically.

"You're very welcome miss." she replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

Me and Alice made our way into the living room, we had a great talking about girly stuff, watching films and just spending time together. but now it was 4 o'clock and Alice had to go.

"Thanks for today Laur, it was nice we should do it again some time!" Alice proclaimed as she walked down the stairs

"Yeah we should! I'll text you!" I agreed.

Alice left and I waited until she was at the door, she turned around smiled and waved,I waved back and turned to shut the door but then I saw Joey entering Alice and Derek's house. I hurried inside to find Alice had left her scarf on the floor.

"Mum! I'm just going to give Alice her scarf back!" I shouted upstairs.

"Okay, darling don't be long I know you girls!" she replied laughing a little

I laughed "alright mum, bye!"

"Bye" she replied.

I walked down the steps of my house and up to their front door. I stopped at the door. so many thoughts going around my head.

**_come on Lauren man up just knock on the door. _**

**don't do it. **

**_stop being a coward go!_**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and saw the figure of a man, I started to freak out what do I do now? I couldn't run now so I waited. Joey answered the door laughing about something that Alice had said. When he finally saw it was me he stopped lying and froze. _**come on Lauren say something!**_

I cleared my throat "Um, Alice left her scarf at mine so er I thought I'd bring it back!" I stuttered.**_smooth Lauren._**

"Er thanks" Joey replied.

Joey took the scarf from my hands and turned around. _**go on Lauren do something, anything. don't let him walk away again.**_

Joey went to shut the door but I put my foot in the way stopping him.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked.

"We need to talk" I replied.

"I think we've said enough don't you eh Lauren?" he replied.

"NO! YOU'VE SAID WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING!" I shouted.

Joey gently pushed me out of the door shutting it behind him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the park, we sat on the bench next to each other in silence, neither of us daring to speak. Until I broke the silence

"Why did you leave me Joey?" I whispered

"It was for the best Lauren! Look I ended it, move on, or is that not enough for you eh Lauren?" he replied.

"Right, well look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me! that you didn't mean anything that you've said!" I said.

he looked around for a while, his hand never leaving my arm and then he did the unexpected...he brushed my hair out my face and kissed me. I kissed back but then I realised what we were doing.

"Joey? What the hell, you dumped me and when I ask why you kiss me?" I shouted. I was really confused now.

"I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT LAUREN!" he shouted

"THEN WHY DID YOU END IT, WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS?" I shouted back.

"BECAUSE!" he replied

"BECAUSE WHAT JOEY?" I was getting annoyed now.

"because Derek said if I didn't end it then he'd change his statement I couldn't risk you going to prison." he whispered.

I froze, my gripped onto the bench, he loved me, he'd never stopped loving me but Derek made him end it. I was furious.

"HE DID WHAT?" I shouted getting up

Joey grabbed my hand and pulled me back down onto the bench as it started to rain, "Lauren calm down"

"NO I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HE SAID HE CARE..." before I could finish my sentence I was cut off by the feeling of Joey's lips on mine.

I kissed back and my hands found their way round his head as his tangled in my hair. We sat there kissing in the pouring rain. he pulled back and lent his forehead against mine, his hand was still tangled in my hair mine still wrapped around his neck.

"I've missed this" he whispered

"Me too, and I'm sorry" I whispered back

he laughed "i'm the one who should be sorry"

"actually its Derek, but we know that's never gonna happen!" I laughed.

Joey smiled and stood up holding his hand out for me to take. I did and we started to walk out of the park and back through the market towards my house.

"Goodnight" Joey said as we got to my house "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah, goodnight Joey" I replied.

"I love you!" Joey shouted as I got to my door, I turned around and smiled, he returned the smile before I replied..

"I love you too Joey!"

with that I turned around and went inside, got changed out of my wet clothes and went to bed thinking about the days events and what tomorrow brings.

Okay I'm really sorry if this was bad, this is my first story so let me know what you think!

Okay thankyou!

I love you all!

Jess xxxx


	2. Starting over?

Lauren's POV;

I woke up the next day with a massive smile on my face. Me and Joey are back together finally, but then my smile turned into a frown as I remember what Joey told me...Derek split us up. What was I going to do about Derek? Oh my gosh I cant believe this.

"Knock! Knock!" I heard

"Who is it?" I sung back. The door swung open revealing Abi. "Oh hey Abs, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm going out now but Joey's downstairs and he told me to hurry you up!" she said as we laughed.

"okay thanks Abs, have fun!" I replied.

"LAUREN HURRY UP!" we heard Joey shout. Me and Abi burst out laughing before I replied..

"I'm coming calm it Kermit!"

"Alright, I'm going bye Lauren, bye Joey!" Abi proclaimed walking out the door.

"Bye" we chorused. As soon as Abi left Joey's arms were round my waist, mine around his neck.

"So what are we doing today then?" I asked.

"You'll see" Joey replied.

"Joe, you know I hate surprises!" I cried.

"NO!" he shouted as I put on my best puppy dog eyes.

"Please Joey...please...pretty pleas.."i said in between kisses but joey cut me off

"Okay,okay! We're going to meet my mum, she wants to get to know you better!" he proclaimed kissing me softly.

"WHAT? I cant,I'm not ready" I proclaimed

Joey sighed and kissed my head, "You'll be fine, if I love you, she'll love you."

I sighed "okay okay lets go"

~She's going to meet Joey's mum/her aunty what will happen next? Will Joey's mum approve of their relationship? Or will it all go down hill?  
Sorry it's short I'll try and update soon, I promise.

Thankyou,Jess xxx


End file.
